Life Among the Sparrows, Barbossa, and the Rest
by sweetmistake96
Summary: Barbossa's granddaughter, Jack and Angelica's son, bladdy bladdy blah, read it if you want. Reviews would be nice, but HELPFUL criticizm, be nice. First story, I own Blessing and Hector Sparrow and Blessings family.
1. Drunken Barbossa & a Pissed HalfMermaid

This is my first story, so be gentle people. Okay, so I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or the characters, although I would love me some Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow action, mhmm. Anyways, yeah, and the name Drusille is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Drusilla, but I don't own that either. All I own is my fat cat Loona-Bug, oh and an eight foot long stuffed animal, which happens to be a rainbow caterpillar. Be jealous. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Hector Sparrow, the son of Jack and Angelica Sparrow, stood proudly on one of his father's many ships in his fleet, the Crimson Fury. He was proud of his ship, Jack had given him the title of Captain, although he often dreamed of inheriting his father's ship, the Black Pearl.<p>

Or Uncle Barbossa, whom he had been named after. His ship was amazing, but to get the ship would also require the sword although that would never happen. Uncle Barbossa had found he had a granddaughter, his son, Gavin had apparently had a daughter. Her name was Blessing and was supposedly a great beauty, however, knowing that Barbossa was far from handsome, he doubted these rumors.

His Aunt Elizabeth was the prettiest woman he had ever seen, and Uncle Will would agree with him, as they were married. That might only be because she never aged, but still, she was gorgeous and her spirit added to that beauty. Thinking about Will and Elizabeth made him miss his uncle, for he only seen him once every ten years. He had only seen him once in his life, but he heard many stories about him, and Will often sent some of his crew to give letters to his family and friends.

Shaking off the remininsing he watched Tortuga come closer to his view. Once they docked he would meet up with his father and Barbossa, and finally meet the granddaughter who had already influenced a great many stories about herself, mainly centered upon her beauty and fierce personality.

"Mr. Livin, are we ready to make port?" He asked his first mate, who nodded. The man was ancient, with a white beard and cracked, wrinkled skin. He was fit as any young sailor though,and took care of the Fury better then any of the younger men could.

When they finally landed, by then the sun had set, Hector made his way to find the Pearl, which is where they had all agreed to meet. Finally finding his father's beloved ship he walked up the plank and didn't hesitate to enter the Captain's cabin.

He paused in the door and let himself drink in the sight of his family. His mother was chattering away with his aunt Elizabeth and her third son, Erik, was playing with Jack the monkey. Barbossa was sitting with his father, talking about some new treasure. An unfamiliar figure stood beside the window, which he assumed was Blessing. Her back was to him and she was not within reach of the candles and lantern's light so her features were hidden.

"Hector, finally you made it. Come sit, sit." Angelica ushered him in, her Spanish accent music to his ears. He seated himself between his parents.

"Blessing, my pet, come meet Hector." Barbossa implored the figure, who moved with an airy grace to sit beside him. Ebony curls cascaded to her tiny waist and created a dark cloak around her curvy figure. Cold onyx eyes shone from a face as pale as moonbeams, and pouty ruby lips drew his attention. She wore a low-cut dress, made of dark emerald silk and trimmed with black lace.

"Hello Hector." She greeted, her musical voice drifted to him through his trance.

"Bonjour Miss Barbossa."

"Please, call me Blessing." She replied smoothly, never missing a beat. Barbossa beamed at her, and Hector could see that his uncle was finally happy, with a loyal companion besides an undead monkey at his side.

"Isn't she a gem?" He touched the tip of her nose and she smiled which made the room a thousand times brighter. He felt himself suck in a breath. No way she was related to Barbossa.

"Where did you find her?" Hector asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She could be a con-artist trying to take the Revenge, which was far more probable then her being his true granddaughter.

"She was living with my Grace. Our son made it to White Cap Bay, and met her mother, a lovely mermaid by the name of Drusille. How he managed to make her love him is a mystery to me, with his roguish ways." Barbossa laughed, putting to rest his suspicions.

"So you are part mermaid?" Elizabeth asked, smiling. She had never gotten the chance to meet one, like the rest of them had.

"Yes." She replied. He could tell she didn't like talking. She was more of the quiet, calculating type. He also noticed she had several weapons on her person, besides her beauty and mermaid allure. He noticed several concealed knives, at least nine darts pinned in her hair, probably tipped with poison if she was anything like her grandfather. He would bet his ship she had gun holsters strapped beneath her skirts.

Erik started crying, and being only five, no one scolded him. Jack the monkey had taken his wooden sword. Barbossa usually took care of these problems, but he made no move to do so. Instead, Blessing scolded the monkey and Jack dropped the sword and leaped to her shoulder. He nuzzled Blessings face until she smiled and pet him gently.

"I see Jack likes you. Interesting." The human Jack mused. "Well, I am starved and good food is scarce nowadays! Let's eat!"

"Ey! I canno' help me 'nd Elizabeth were no' raised on how to cook, Jack Sparro'!"Angelica snapped, her accent becoming worse with anger.

"'Course not, love. It was just a bit of fun." His dad grinned, working his gold-toothed charm on his mother. She rolled her eyes and they started eating. Once they ate, they all started exiting the Pearl. Elizabeth and Erik retired to the Love's Sorrow, the ship her husband had risen from the depths for her and their children.

Angelica and Jack went through a side door that led to their shared bedroom and Blessing was working on getting a now drunk Barbossa out of his chair and back to the ship. While trying to go down the ramp Barbossa stumbled, tumbling them both into the water.

Hector dove after them and only found Barbossa, heaving his sputtering uncle onto the dock he searched the black waters for Blessing. She leapt out of the water, landing on her feet. He watched as scales disappeared and webbed fingers returned to normal.

"I cannot fully turn. Just enough to be comfortable under water. Scales, webbed fingers and toes, gills." She explained quickly, fumbling over her words once she seen the curious look he was giving her. She stomped over to Barbossa and heaved him to his feet. Her cheeks were flushed from anger...or was that embarressment?

"Grandpapa, damn you, come on before we both catch cold, and this was my favorite dress! You are buying me a new one, just like this!" She continued to support him, while ranting, as she walked towards the large vessel, The Queen Anne's Revenge.

"Goodbye Blessing. Maybe we will meet again soon, perhaps not quite as wet." He smiled at her, winking with suggestion. He had inherited his father's wiles.

"Oh, I can only hope you are wrong and I never have to see you again." She smiled sweetly as the two faded from view. Hector smirked, he liked the little spitfire. He only had to woo her.


	2. Mutiny and a Ruined Dress

Okay, so second chapter up! I don't own the original characters or POTC, blah blah, you know the drill. I do, however, own Blessing, her mom Drusille, her dad Gavin, her grandmother Grace, and Hector Sparrow. So yeah, jsut clearing that up. R&R Be nice on reviews, I'll take help, but don't be a bitch, k? k. :]

Blessing had been aboard her grandfather's ship for nearly six months now. Her meeting with Hector Sparrow had been three weeks before. It was an adventure and she loved it, but a mutiny in the middle of the storm was not her cup of tea. And she was in one of her favorite dresses, a scarlet silk number with gold ribbon laced up the front.

It was not an outfit a woman should be in while in the middle of a swordfight. She clenched her teeth when her opponent's blade sliced across her ribs, and plunged the blade into his chest which he had left open.

She didn't have time to rest as she whirled to catch the blade of another traitor. She disarmed him and gutted him without hesitation. Her dress was soaked, dirty, and torn, making her one severely pissed off lady.

She was soon surrounded by seven men, the remaining traitors. Her grandfather's loyal crew had been drugged and so were sound asleep. She knew she could not take them all with only a sword. Luckily, they were close to White Cap Bay, near enough for her kin to aid her, her mother and father among them.

She began to sing, a soft melody that grew in volume and strength. A song in her mother's tongue that begged for help. Soon she heard the answering screeches of her family. She smiled coldy when the men who knew about her started looking wildly about, knowing her family. A splash, and one man was dragged into the sea. Another, then another, were captured by blurred figures, leaping form the ocean.

By the time Barbossa awoke only three were left and the storm had ended. He moved his sword and ropes were soon wrapping around their bodies. Mermaids surrounded the ship and several leapt on deck. Naked figures ran to her, touching her face and wounds.

"My precious darling." Her mother sobbed, brushing a kiss across her face, where a cut was bleeding. The cut stopped bleeding a little, but not completely healed. They tried kissing her other wounds but she refused and told them she needed to get used to pain to be a pirate.

"I'm alright now mother." She promised, noticing her aunt Syrena and Uncle Philip standing among the nude people.

"You should go now, we need to take care of business now." She told them, nodding they returned to the sea and only the pirates remained.

"A mutiny, Grandpapa. Our loyal crew has been drugged." She informed him. She pointed at the ring leader, his name was Crag.

"I think it is time for the mermaids to feast upon more flesh. Send them on a boat out towards White Cap, and make sure the boat has a hole, my pet." He ordered his granddaughter.

She gladly obliged and soon she and her grandfather were watching them row towards the shores. Despite their efforts to row quickly, they were dragged beneath the waters, the furious mermaids not even taking the time to entice them with music.

"I will buy you a new dress next time we make port my pet." He promised, touching her nose. She smiled and hugged his arm. Someone had to stay awake, for the crew was still asleep. She told him to sleep, for she was younger and she stayed at the helm. A ship came into view and she sighed, she did not have the strength to fight, and her kin would be hurt if they fought cannons.

The ship had red sails and she knew immediately who it was. It anchored right beside the Revenge and many men climbed aboard. Hector Sparrow grinned at her with his father's charm and then frowned when he noticed her leaning heavily against the wheel and her torn dress.

"What happened?"

"A lovely little mutiny ended by mermaids, a drugged crew, exhausted first mate, and sleeping captain." She summed up. She was losing a lot more blood then she thought, and she realized she had been shot in the leg. "And another of my favorites ruined." She frowned at the tattered gown.

He walked towards her, his red-brown hair in a tight ponytail. He was the spitting image of Jack Sparrow, only less of a swagger and no dreadlocks. She liked his simple ponytail, it suited him. Made him stand out from his dad.

He was by her side before she even knew she was falling. He brushed her hair aside and smiled, "I guess you are still as wet as last time. If you insist on getting wet, you could always ask me." She couldn't muster the strength to glare at him before darkness encompassed her.

She woke in her bed and almost screamed when she realized Hector Sparrow was still in the room. Proud she didn't screech like a girl she looked down and registered her wounds were patched up. But she was naked.

In her defense she tried, she tried harder then anything to hold back the girly scream, but when she realized she was nude with him in the same room it bubbled up in her throat until she opened her mouth and released it. The high-pitched sound made him turn and rush to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She pulled her blankets around her. He had already seen her legs and breasts, no was was he going to see anything more.

"Where are my clothes?" She wimpered, pressing herself against the wall. He shook his head and smiled, going to her closet.

"You have dozens of dresses in here, and I noticed all your sensible pirate clothing is in your chest. Why?"

"I was raised a lady by my grandmother, I intend to remain so. And I do not enjoy showing off my legs." She snapped. Wrapping the blanket securely around her she walked to the closet and looked at her many gowns.

"You have such shapely legs, love, why hide them?" He leaned against the door frame, cocky as ever.

"It is unlady-like. And I cannot go barefoot unnoticably without a gown." She admitted, settling on royal blue silk. She looked at him pointedly and he turned. Seeing that she had a bronze bowl on the table in front of him that he could easily watch her in, she made him move directly into the corner.

"You need to be barefoot in case you fall in water?"

"Yes. But I have to be in the ocean for the change to happen. So luckily when it rains, or I want just a bath, I don't become scaly." She helped him with his assumptions. He turned just as she was finishing lacing herself up.

"Taught yourself how to lace yourself?" He asked, with a smirk. She hated that smirk. Never did he just smile to be kind or in true happiness. Always a smirk. Always something going on in his head. She jsut nodded and pinned her hair up.

"Why don't you leave it all down?"

"Why must you always ask questions based on my garb?" she countered. He walked right up to her, backing her against the wall.

"Because, if I know how you dress, then I would know how exactly to undress you." He whispered in her ear. She let out a shaky breath and shoved him away.

"Don't do that." She hissed. Pushing him again she stormed out of her cabin, barely taking the time to grab her guns, their holsters, her sword, and her knives. She hated Hector Sparrow with a passion.

When she was on deck, her grandfather motioned her to him. He looked pissed. His coat was off, his cuff rolled up, and if his hat came off, she would jump in the ocean.

"Grandpapa?" She asked nervously.

"Ye were shot and bleeding, and ye made me go to bed saying ye were fine!" He snarled at her. She took a step back. She had only been with him a while, but she had never had him angry at her, not even frustrated or irritated. His pirate talk came out badly when he was angry.

"I didn't think it was that bad, Grandpapa. And I didn't know I had been shot." She tried appeasing his temper. She took a few steps towards him and touched his arm. "I'm sorry, Grandpapa."

"Sorry does not get ye outta punishment. Grace put ye in me care and look at what has happened to ye. Ye is going back to Grace."

She stood there in complete shock for a long time. Her jaw had dropped and the crew, Sparrow's crew, and Sparrow himself were looking at the two. She shook herself and black fire leapt from her eyes.

"Like hell I am!" She yelled. Barbossa's mouth dropped and the temper came back. His scarred face turned red with anger and contorted itself with his rage. "Ye are!"

"No I am not! This ship is my home now! Give me lashings or extra labor like the others would get, but I am not going back the Grandmama's!" She screamed at him. She felt hot tears in her eyes but held them back. No one, not even her grandmother or parents had seen Blessing Isabella Barbossa cry, and that wasn't about to change.

"I cannot lash me own blood." He replied quietly. He had softened at the sight of her shiny eyes.

"Grandpapa, I'm okay, that is the important thing." She told him gently, he nodded and smiled. At the same time they turned, "Get back to work!" Their men did so immediately. Sparrow's crew jsut fled back to their own ship. Hector smiled up at her.

"I'll be leaving then Uncle. Goodbye Blessing."

"Miss Barbossa." She snapped, her fury from earlier not quite gone. Damn him anyways.

"Miss Barbossa, goodbye." He smirked yet again and went back to his own ship, soon they were sailing away from the Revenge.

"I think he likes you." Barbossa teased in a childish sing-song voice. She growled and walked away, making an excuse about being hungry.


End file.
